Everything's nothing without you
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Chap 7: "Well, I'm not saying that I want her to break their peace treaty- the one that her grandfather had established more than 50 years ago-. No, I am just going to ask Jasmine if she has a solution for our current situation. A solution, so we can co-exist with Anya and her people." Clarke had said to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything's nothing without you.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own The 100<strong>

* * *

><p>Clarke had a very hard time sleeping. As she tossed and turned in her make shift bed, all she could think about was Bellamy. Six days ago, he left for a hunting trip alone in the woods and hadn't come back. What happened to him? She sent search parties after him, but weren't successful in finding him. Octavia had been worried sick and still was. She even asked Lincoln for help, but he wasn't able to help them with any info.<p>

Since Lincoln's people found out that he had saved Octavia's life and had been helping her, they declared him a traitor. So… he made sure to stay away from his own people.

Six days… six long days. Bellamy's disappearance had made everyone in camp on edge- especially Clarke. She argued with Bellamy about anything and everything, but still she wasn't ashamed to admit that she needed him back… now- right now. Where in heaven's name is her co-leader?

"Aaargh!" Clarke shouted and jumped out of bed. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to go look for him again.

Before walking out of her tent, Clarke grabbed her coat and checked the time- It was 2 AM. Late, but she couldn't just do nothing while Bellamy was out there- probably in danger or hurt badly.

"Where are you off to, Clarke?" she heard from behind her. It was Octavia.

"Octavia… I uhumm… I have to go pee. Bye now." Clarke replied, and turned around to walk away.

"Why do you have a back pack with you? And why the warm coat? Are you planning to go look for Bellamy?" Octavia asked, as she gripped at Clarke's arm.

Clarke cleared her throat and huffed." Look, I am planning to go search for your brother again. I want to form a small group, three or four people including me. And…" she began, but Octavia cut her off.

"Please, take me with you. I can't sit here and do nothing! I'm going crazy here! Please, Clarke!"

"No, I cannot do that." Clarke said, while shaking her head.

"Why not?!" Octavia shouted.

"Shhhh…. You're gonna wake up the whole camp."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Miller asked, as he made his way to the two girls.

"Miller. We are going to search for Bellamy again, OK? What do you think?" Clarke asked.

"OK, let's do this. I'm going to gather the guys. How many do you wanna bring?" he answered without hesitating.

"Four, including me." Clarke replied.

Miller was barely gone, when Octavia said." Boy, for someone who dislikes my brother and always argues with him, you sure are beginning to act like him! I'm not a child! Don't treat me like one! I am not gonna stay here and do nothing, Clarke!"

At that, Clarke shook her head."Hey! I am not gonna let you tag along with us. What if something happens to you? Huh? You think Bellamy is going to forgive me, if you get hurt or worse?! No, you will stay here and wait." She ordered, and walked away from Octavia.

"Clarke!" she called out, but not once did their blonde leader look back at her.

XXXXX

"Clarke? Where do you think you're going?" someone shouted from a distance.

As she turned around, Clarke saw Finn walking hastily towards her. He looked not amused- no, not at all.

She let out a deep breath and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I don't need this now. Get rid of him for me, will you? He's going to try to stop me."

After making sure that they were armed, Clarke, Raven and two other guys from camp walked out the gate.

XXXXX

After searching for 2 days, the others wanted to go back to camp.

"I am not giving up! We will search until we find him, do you hear me!" Clarke said, the tone of her voice very threatening.

"Clarke, look at us. We are exhausted and we don't have any more food or water! We've searched for 2 whole days! None of us have had a good night's sleep! We all need some rest, including you. Look at you, you look like you're gonna fall over of exhaustion any minute now! We have to go back!" Raven pleaded.

Instead of turning back, Clarke threw deadly glares at Raven and the two boys." You wanna go back? Go back then! I _will_ find Bellamy! " she shouted and walked deeper into the woods.

"Aaaargh! Stubborn! Stubborn! Just like her co-leader!" Raven muttered and walked angrily behind Clarke after a few minutes, followed by the two boys of course.

From a distance, Raven saw Clarke stop in her tracks abruptly.

"Clarke? Clarke? What is it?" Raven shouted and took bigger steps towards her. From afar, Raven saw something in front of Clarke. Was it a body? Was it… Bellamy?

In her young life, Clarke had seen a lot of things. And when she had to live on Earth with the others, she had seen lots of horrible, horrible stuff: From Jasper being speared to Finn being stabbed and she'd even seen a girl killed by an arrow by one of the grounders… But _nothing_ could have _ever_ prepared her for what she was seeing at that very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**: A _very_ small part in this chap is violently graphic. (I think)

* * *

><p><strong>But <em>nothing<em> could have _ever_ prepared her for what she was seeing at that very moment.**

As her eyes roamed over the body that she was seeing on the ground, Clarke's throat had closed up completely. The man on the ground was mutilated! Tears had rolled down her cheeks without her realizing it… the sight in front of her was the worst thing she had ever seen in her young life. It was so horrific that her knees gave out…

The moment Raven reached Clarke, she saw their leader on her knees, her face pale as a white blanket.

Raven was beyond shocked and staggered backwards at the sight. "Clarke! Clarke!" she called out.

Instead of responding, Clarke closed the dead young man's eyes, her hand trembling heavily.

"Clarke, we have to get out of here, now! It's not safe here! If the people who did this come back, all four of us will be dead!" Raven warned, while grabbing Clarke on her upper arm. "Let's go."

When the two boys reached them, they both cringed at the sight before them. One of them couldn't handle it and threw up immediately after seeing all the mutilated dead bodies in one huge mass grave.

"Who would do something like this? What kind of savages live here? I can… I can't…" Clarke whispered, unbelief and sadness in her eyes. "How could someone be so sadistic? So barbarous? So inhumane? I can't… I can't fathom how people could be…" she began, but Raven heard something, so she immediately put a hand over Clarke's mouth and dragged her towards the nearest tree, followed by the two boys.

"We should run for it!" Raven suggested. "Let's go, now!"

But Clarke stood there paralyzed and shook her head."No! We must stay here and hide behind these trees. If we keep running, we don't know where we'll end up and who we will encounter. Our best chance is to try to stay hidden and be ready for what's- who's- to come. If we run, we will run in the open field and that's very dangerous right now. If they have bows and arrows we're dead! We have to stay hidden here!" she ordered, her voice strained and low.

"OK, you're right." One of the boys replied.

Raven nodded and aimed her weapon at the direction where the noise came from- and so did the boys. As a sigh escaped her pale lips, Clarke closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding so fast, she thought that she was going to faint. All four of them were scared to death, not knowing what will happen next. One of the boys even peed in his pants- he was _that_ terrified. As the seconds crept by, they waited with a heavy heart for what's to come.

All Clarke could think about was the worst. 'What if the barbarians who were responsible for the mass grave came back? They had mutilated all those men and women! What if they were headed this way?' she thought, as her hands shook tremendously.

"You guys, if I die today and one of us survive, please tell my dad that I love him, OK? I was always a pain in the ass to him, but tell him I love him. Promise me." one of the boys pleaded, as tears rolled down his face.

Clarke was scared out of her mind also, but she miraculously was able to gather her courage and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him." We will be fine, OK? Don't talk that way. We won't die today, not like _that_." she whispered, as she referred to the dead people in the mass grave." We will make it, we will live through this." She promised, her voice trembling heavily, her heart ramming against her rib cage. But as those words left her lips, _even_ _she_ didn't believe them.

The two boys had already cocked their weapons, while Raven and Clarke both had a knife in their hand, ready to attack...

_**~ Meanwhile, 300 feet away ~**_

Bellamy grunted, as he attempted to get up from the situation he was in. He knew that it had been eight days, since he left camp. Octavia and the others must be worried by now. He guessed that the Princess sent search parties after him. Ugh! Why in the hell did he follow that huge wild boar?! Oh yes, because they needed its meat to survive… to live.

"God damn it!" Bellamy growled, as he fell flat on his behind again- like for the thousandth time! Every time he tried to get up, his knees and ankle gave out. Boy, he wished the Princess could check his injured ankle.

Besides him being injured, the well he was in, was very slippery. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out."Stupid, wild boar!" he muttered angrily.

He almost caught the damn animal, but that's when he stepped on very soft soil. Bellamy realized it too late and when he took a step back, the ground under him had collapsed. This was most definitely a very weird well. He couldn't get up, but he crawled and found two tunnels from where he had landed. It was a good thing he was able to find little fish, insects and crawling animals to nibble on- that had kept him alive and some water from the well.

As he looked up, he saw that the sun was almost gone." Damn it!"

Soon, dusk will fall upon the Earth and he was still trapped in this shit hole. As a sigh escaped his lips, Bellamy closed his eyes. But at that very moment, he heard voices. It was Anya and her men! In an instant, his eyes snapped open and without hesitation, Bellamy grabbed his rifle and put on his 'war' face. He crawled towards the tunnel and lay on his stomach with his head up, and cocked the weapon that was in his hands.

"The trap worked." He heard a man's voice say.

"Get down there immediately and kill whoever you find, now!" a woman ordered.

In an instant, two huge men landed effortlessly on their feet near Bellamy…

Bellamy locked eyes with one of them and fired his weapon! The man staggered backwards and fell lifeless on the wet soil. Bellamy was just about to shoot at the second grounder, when the savage leaped at him with full force. Two strong, big hands were wrapped around Bellamy's neck in a blink. Bellamy fought with all of his strength, but the grounder was way too strong.

As they struggled, Bellamy attempted to suck some air into his lungs, but it was no use. The grounder squeezed shut his air ways, giving him absolutely no chance at all…

Bellamy fought for his life at that very moment, but he felt himself slipping away. At one point, he gave up, his hands no longer punching his opponent... The last thing that was on Bellamy's mind was her… the Princess… _his_ brave Princess… Clarke- beautiful Clarke with her piercing blue eyes… Clarke, who was able to look into his eyes like she saw right through his heart and soul.

'Brave Princess.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>I still do not own The 100<strong>_

_**And thank you for the reviews, faves, and follows.**_

_**J**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The last thing that was on Bellamy's mind was her… the Princess… his brave Princess… Clarke- beautiful Clarke with her piercing blue eyes… Clarke, who was able to look into his eyes like she saw right through his heart and soul... 'Brave Princess.'**_

Bellamy was just about to give up completely, when something tugged at his heart. Clarke… she told him not so long ago that they needed him- _she_ needed him. Could he just abandon her like that? No! No, he couldn't! At that, his eyes snapped open instantly and he began fighting for his life again. The grounder had slackened his hold on Bellamy, because he thought that he had won the fight. So Bellamy took advantage of that opportunity and grabbed an arrow from the grounder's quiver. It took just one split second for Bellamy to push the pointy end through his opponent's neck. Blood spilled from the man's neck in an instant, while Bellamy watched in horror how the grounder died in pain.

As he was able to get from under the dead grounder, Bellamy's whole body trembled heavily. Yes, he had killed before. But never did he have to look straight into the other person's eyes, while they were realizing that they were about to die… Oh God! Bellamy knew that those pleading eyes were going to haunt him for the rest of his life…

He looked around him and all he saw was death and red- the red of blood. Bellamy had blood on his hands, his clothes, his face… He was covered in the grounder's blood and was about to throw up! Luckily there was still an amount of water left in the well, so Bellamy cleaned himself up with it and bolted from there.

Two dead people lying on the ground and he was the one who had taken their lives. He shook his head and hastily crawled away from there as fast as he was able to. This was too much! Way too much! He had to get out of there. Now!

XXXXX

Clarke and the others were waiting for what was going to happen next. Who will they be crossing paths with? The grounders? The barbarians? A dangerous animal? Or something much worse… She was holding her breath and wasn't planning on letting it out, before she had seen who was coming her way. Clarke heard loud and fast footsteps! They were running their way! Raven swallowed nervously and took her stance. Both boys were aiming at the direction in which they heard the sound.

All of a sudden they all heard a loud sound! It was a gunshot! And then it happened. From a short distance, they all saw him. Lincoln!

All four of them relaxed immediately and Clarke let out the breath that she had been holding for a while now.

"Lincoln! Where the hell did you come from? We thought that you were someone else!" Clarke told him, as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"Sorry! You guys are still looking for Octavia's brother?" he asked.

"Yes, but we can't seem to find him anywhere… wait! The gunshot? Could that have been him? Cause we are the only ones who have guns!" Clarke declared, and immediately grabbed her stuff and strode the other way." Come on, you guys! My gut tells me that Bellamy needs some assistance. Now!"

"Clarke, wait!" Lincoln said and followed her.

When he reached Clarke, he grabbed her by her arm." Wait." He warned.

"I will not wait and would you please get your hand off of me!" Clarke shouted in his face, while she threw daggers at him with her eyes.

Lincoln let go of her arm and swallowed."Anya and her men have surrounded these woods. You're not safe here. You all have to go back to camp now if you want to survive the night. Please, do not lead these kids to a place where you have zero chance to come out alive from it. Do you understand?" he whispered, his eyes pleading.

Clarke's patience was running out and at that moment, she didn't want to hear any excuses."Fine! You know what! You are right! Get these kids to safety! I am going to find him, do you understand?" She snapped at Lincoln and then turned to face Raven and the boys.

"Go with him. Go back to camp." She ordered and handed one of the boys her knife." Can I trade you this for your gun?"

The boy immediately handed over his weapon and accepted her knife.

"But…" Raven started, but Clarke didn't want to waste any more time and placed a hand on her shoulder." Keep these two boys safe for me? Please, Raven? I'm counting on you, OK? Go with Lincoln. Now!"

"What about you?" Raven protested, as she clenched her hands into fists.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me." Clarke replied and walked away from them without looking back once.

When she was one hundred percent sure that they couldn't hear her, Clarke whispered."I just have to find Bellamy. I can't turn my back on him now."

_XXXXX_

Clarke had been walking for a while, when she ended up at a spot where she saw a lot of foot prints. As her eyes fell on a thick rope, she saw that it led straight into a huge hole in the ground. Clarke furrowed her brows, and felt how soft the soil was underneath her feet, compared to other spots in these woods. She immediately took a step back and grabbed the thick rope.

'Was Bellamy in there?' she thought.

"Bellamy? Bellamy! Are you in there?" she exclaimed… but she didn't hear a reply.

If she wanted to find out if he was indeed down there, there was only one way to find out… Clarke studied the rope and saw that it didn't reach all the way down. If she wanted to go down there, she had to hold onto the rope tightly and jump into the well. At that moment, she was afraid… no, she was beyond afraid- terrified was the right word. But this was Bellamy and she was determined to find him and bring him back to camp. So without hesitation, Clarke took a deep breath, made sure that her weapon was strapped tightly on her and held onto the rope. Clarke let go of the rope and landed on her feet, but fell forward with her face down- on one of the dead bodies…

_**~ Meanwhile ~**_

Bellamy had crawled through one of the tunnels for almost forty-five minutes, when he ended up at a dead end.

"No! Not again! Shit! Shit! Shit! Aaaargh!" he shouted and cursed aloud.

He had enough of the darkness and his patience had run out. He couldn't go back, because he couldn't climb up to get to the surface. His knee was killing him and the wall was too slippery. And the other tunnel was a dead end too! He had crawled through that one two days earlier and he was surprised by a very hard and thick wall. At one point, Bellamy totally lost it. He took a sitting position, faced the hard wall and then began kicking at the soil with all his strength.

"Aaaaargh!" he shouted, as he kicked at it repeatedly.

As he went through a frenzy kicking and shouting, his eyes falling shut, his breathing becoming shallow and uneven, he heard someone calling his name from afar.

"Bellamy? Bellamy?"

But he thought that he was imagining that oh, so familiar voice… her voice.

So, Bellamy kept on kicking the hard wall.

"Stop! Bellamy, stop!" he heard from behind him, and then he felt two soft hands on his shoulder. Oh, God… it was her.

"Princess?" he whispered, as his eyes fluttered open.

"Bellamy." Clarke replied, as a lump formed in her dry throat.

He immediately turned around and looked at her, as she sat on her haunches, a flashlight in her hand.

"Is it really you?"

She nodded and smiled at him."God, Bellamy… I've searched everywhere for you."

Bellamy just took in the moment and observed her. Princess… brave Princess. She looked exhausted and he bet that she hadn't been sleeping well the past week. Had she been _that_ worried about him?

"You came for me." Bellamy stated, as his dark chocolate eyes bored into hers.

"Of course." She whispered, as her throat closed up.

When those two words left her pretty lips, Bellamy just reacted. He cupped her face, startling her, but he didn't pull back. Instead, Bellamy gazed into her blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm so glad you found me."

Those words were so innocent, but at that very moment, Clarke felt her tummy do delicious flip flops. His piercing gaze and the feel of his rough hands on her cheeks, made those words have a whole other meaning. God, why was she shaking like a leaf? And why did her cheeks feel like they were on fire?

Clarke didn't reply, so Bellamy did what he felt like doing and closed the little gap between them. Their faces were inches apart, one hand still cupping her face. As her heart rammed wildly against her rib cage, her eyes automatically fell shut.

It was as time stood still, both afraid to even breathe. They were lost in the moment, his heart pounding against his chest, his head questioning his sudden actions, but this… right now, felt _so_ right. Bellamy felt how close she was, her body radiating warmth- warmth that he had been needing not just from anyone- but from her. At a certain point, Bellamy's eyes also fell shut. His lips were almost touching hers, his warm breath tickling her face, their lips mere inches apart. Clarke was losing her mind, her breathing becoming shallow, the anticipation excruciating…

And just as his lips were about to collide with hers… they both heard a very deafening rumble nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

**_And just as his lips were about to collide with hers… they both heard a very deafening rumble nearby._**

"Bellamy." Clarke whispered, while she looked around them.

"Princess, what the hell was that?"

"Oh, no. Did you do that?" Clarke asked, as she pointed her finger at the wall.

Bellamy turned around and saw what she was talking about. When he had been kicking furiously at the wall, it cracked at a certain point and now water was filling up the tunnel fast.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Clarke ordered and got up.

Bellamy made an attempt to get up, but fell back on his knees when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

"Bellamy, let's go." Clarke begged and grabbed his hand, but he shook his head and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I can't walk on my own, Princess. My ankle is hurt badly." He replied.

"Let me see." She whispered and crouched down on the ground.

Bellamy hissed in pain, as Clarke carefully took off his shoes and socks."Oh, God. Your ankle is broken, Bellamy." She exclaimed, as she examined his injury.

"You sure it's broken? Cause I checked it this afternoon and it didn't look like this. Now it looks like it has gotten worse though. It could be just a sprain ankle, Princess."

"It's swollen, it looks blue, you're definitely in pain and you're unable to walk. It's broken, Bellamy. Believe me." after that, Clarke didn't waste any time and carefully put on his shoes again.

Then it dawned on Bellamy how his injury had gotten worse. He groaned and said. "Oh, now I know. I kicked the wall with my injured ankle. Damn it!"

"Well, no time to dwell on it now. Come on, Bellamy. We're getting out of here, right this instant." Clarke looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed his hands.

"The water, Clarke… we won't get there in time." he protested.

But she stubbornly shook her head and ignored what he just said."We will get to the opening on time and when the water rises, we will get to the surface. Do you hear me? Now, come on. Let's not waste anymore time. I'll help you, Bellamy. Lean on me."

He wanted to object some more, but Clarke intertwined their fingers and looked at him with pleading eyes. As he locked eyes with her, he felt something tug at his heart again. Only _she_ was able to convince him with solely her piercing blue eyes. Bellamy knew she was _that_ stubborn and that he didn't have a choice, so he nodded in agreement.

As Clarke helped him on his feet, Bellamy bit his lip till it bled. The pain was excruciating! "Let's go." she said, while he held onto her tightly.

_**XXX After a few minutes XX**_

Bellamy was leaning onto Clarke with his full weight, making it very difficult to move fast. He was so afraid that the water would fill up the tunnel, before they were able to reach the opening where the dead grounders lay. If that happened, they both will surely drown. Bellamy couldn't and wouldn't let that happen, so he abruptly tore himself away from her.

"Princess, we won't get far at this slow pace. Leave me and go!" Bellamy said, the tone of his voice shaky, his throat closing up.

Clarke watched him and as those words reached her ears, she clenched her hands into fists."How dare you! Stop playing the hero, Bellamy. I didn't come all the way here for you, so I could watch you die! Hold onto me and let's get the hell out of here! Understood!" she spat, as angry tears pooled in her blue eyes.

"No! If you run now, you will have a good chance to reach the opening. Leave me behind, Clarke. Please."

As a tear rolled down her cheek, Clarke grabbed Bellamy roughly and looked him in the eyes."I will _not_ leave you behind! I will _not_ abandon you! I will _not_ leave you here to die!" she shouted, her voice breaking.

At those words, tears had also pooled in Bellamy's eyes. He didn't understand why she even cared about him." Why would you do all this for me? I've been a pain in the ass most of the time-especially to you. And right now, I'm nothing but a burden, Princess. You've done your best for me and now it's time for you to let me go."

As Clarke's tears spilled from her eyes, she whispered, her voice trembling heavily. "If _I_ was the one in your place right now and you were in mine, would you abandon me? Would you leave _me_ behind?"

Bellamy wanted to lie, but wasn't able to. As he swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat, he shook his head furiously."No, I wouldn't. I just couldn't. I would _not_ abandon you."

Clarke smiled through her tears and insisted."OK, that's settled then. Now shut up and let's get the hell out of here."

**XXXXX**

Raven and Lincoln walked silently in the direction of the camp. The two boys were on full alert, and from time to time looked behind them, afraid that they were being followed by grounders.

But after a while Raven broke the silence, because the mass grave that she and Clarke had seen was so disturbing that she couldn't help wanting to know more about it."Lincoln, do you know about the mass grave and those mutilated bodies? What happened? Who's responsible? Why…" she started, but Lincoln cut her off immediately.

"Don't ask questions if you won't be able to handle the answers, Raven!"

"But we need to know who our enemies are, Lincoln! Tell me!" Raven insisted, but Lincoln didn't reply and just kept walking further.

"Hey! Look at me!" she exclaimed and tugged on Lincoln's upper arm.

His reflex kicked in and within seconds, he had grabbed Raven, making her kiss the ground.

"Get off of her!" the two boys yelled and pointed their weapons straight at Lincoln's head.

"Now!" the older boy shouted angrily.

At that, Lincoln let go of Raven and took two steps away from them."Fine, you three are on your own now."

"Lincoln, wait." Raven pleaded, but he ignored her and didn't look back.

"Sorry, Raven. We didn't mean to make him angry, but he was holding you down and was hurting you. I couldn't see that without reacting to it." the older boy said.

"Ugh! Now we've lost our guide! We have to be extra careful now." Raven huffed and wiped away the soil from her clothes.

"Sorry." The older boy apologized.

"Uhhh… it's OK. Let's just get back to camp. By the way… what's your name?" Raven asked.

"My name is Andy." The blonde boy replied with a small smile on his face.

**_~ Meanwhile in one of the tunnels ~_**

As Clarke literally dragged Bellamy with her, the water was rising so fast that it came up to Clarke's thighs, making it very difficult for the both of them to move forward.

"Princess." He protested, but Clarke shook her head and kept dragging him.

"I have to tell you something _very_ important." Bellamy whispered, as they struggled to reach the opening.

Clarke shook her head and swallowed."No! You can tell me, when we've reached the surface. Not now, Bellamy."

"Princess, please. It can't wait. I have to tell..." he started, but she interrupted him.

"Not now!" she snapped. At this moment, Clarke didn't want to hear any goodbyes or confessions from Bellamy.

"I can't go on much further. It feels like someone is cutting my ankle with a sharp knife. Stop, Clarke." He pleaded and locked eyes with her.

At that, she swallowed hard. This was a rare occasion; he rarely called her by her name. It was usually 'Princess' or 'Brave Princess'. But _this_ was not gonna get to her. Nor will his pleading, beautiful, dark chocolate brown eyes.

She shook that thought off and growled. "We have to move!"

Those words barely left her lips, when something terrible happened! The soil above their heads collapsed, so Clarke instinctively jumped back, dragging Bellamy with her in the process. Oh, no! Now they both were cut off from the surface! Bellamy and Clarke both watched in horror, as their only way out was taken away from them by the water and soil.

"Oh, God! We're trapped! We won't be able to get out!" Clarke exclaimed, as her eyes fell shut in surrender.

**XXXXX**

Lincoln was on his way to one of his caves, but stopped in his tracks for a moment to look around. Something was going on- it just didn't feel quite right. His gut told him that he had to be on full alert. And boy was he right! As Lincoln entered his cave, he saw Anya and six of her men waiting for him. He reacted by grabbing his knife and threw it at one of them. He hit his target, but Anya ordered the attack and within minutes, Lincoln was all tight up.

"We've lost two men today. You know that?" Anya yelled, as she stared down at him.

Lincoln didn't reply; he just stared right back at her.

"Are you gonna sit there and not say anything, traitor?" Anya snapped, as she grabbed a sharp tool and pressed it onto his chest, making him bleed.

Lincoln was used to torture, so although he felt the pain, he kept quiet and threw Anya an angry glare.

"The people who had killed our two men today, where are they? Tell me!" Anya spat, and cut him again with the tool.

Anya was losing all her patience, but Lincoln didn't speak one single word to her. At one point, she had enough of him and decided to punish Lincoln.

She raised her eyebrow and said with a threatening voice. "So, I hear that you like one of the girls? A beautiful brunette, right? I have an idea. Why don't I put a bounty on her? _Only_ on her! I'll make it clear to my people that the rest of them will be unharmed if we cross paths with them. But your brunette? Oh, she's mine! And the one who brings her to me, will be rewarded generously. Let's go, guys."

As those words reached Lincoln's ears, he huffed and growled, trying to get out of his restraints.

Anya smiled wickedly and before walking away, she added."And did I mention that I want her brought to me _DEAD_?"

**~ Meanwhile in the tunnel ~**

Clarke hung her head and covered her face with her hands." I'm sorry I failed you." She whispered.

At that moment Clarke looked _so_ defeated, her voice sounded of someone who had given up. No! Bellamy couldn't see her like this! So he decided to do something about it.

Bellamy shook his head and cupped her cheek with one hand."Hey, you didn't fail, OK? You're _so_ brave, Clarke. I admire you _so_ much. Do you know that?"

She turned her head away, but he lightly grabbed her face and made her look at him." Hey, look at me."

With tears in her eyes, Clarke looked up, locking eyes with him."I don't know about you, Princess, but I intend to look for another way out."

"There's no other way out, Bellamy! _This_ was the only way! Don't you get it! Get that through your _thick_ head, will you!" She shouted angrily and hit him on his chest.

He smiled at her, his chocolate dark eyes twinkling in the process."Now, _that's_ you, Princess. Feisty like always. Just the way I like it."

At that, Clarke rolled her eyes at him. "What's your plan, Bellamy?" she asked curiously.

"First, we have to reach the spot where you found me. Let's go."

"Tell me, now!" she said impatiently, as she furrowed her brows.

"Nuhuh. Shut up and drag me there first, OK?"

When they finally reached their destination, the water had filled the tunnel almost completely. Bellamy and Clarke barely were able to hold their heads up to get some air. He then gently grabbed her on the shoulders and said." Grab your flashlight and strap it onto your forehead."

Clarke followed his instructions immediately and asked."What now?"

"Take one deep breath and then we dive." Bellamy instructed.

"But,… " she began, but right then he looked her straight in the eyes- God, those damn gorgeous eyes of his- making her forget what she was trying to say in the first place.

With his eyes still locked on hers, Bellamy softly asked."Do you trust me?"

At that moment Clarke was beyond terrified. Terrified for him- terrified for her. She was _so_ afraid that his plan won't work and they both will drown. She was so terrified for the unknown.

As a tear rolled down her face, Clarke nodded." Yes, I trust you. I trust you with my life, Bellamy Blake."

"Good." he said, his voice breaking, her confession making him quite emotional. It meant _everything_ to Bellamy that she had put her faith in him.

"So, take a deep breath when I say, OK?"

Clarke nodded and intertwined their fingers once more."Wait! What did you want to tell me earlier? You said that it was very important and that it couldn't wait. What is it?"

Bellamy exhaled and replied." I will tell you, when we have reached the surface, OK?"

"But, I wanna tell you something…" Clarke began, but there was no time.

So Bellamy cut her off and said."Take a deep breath, NOW!"

At that, they both sucked in precious air to their lungs- the air they both desperately needed in the following minutes to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank u for the reviews. :)<em>**

**_Leave me your thoughts? _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**At that, they both sucked in precious air to their lungs- the air they both desperately needed in the following minutes to come.**_

Clarke had her eyes closed, but after a few seconds she felt Bellamy tug on her shirt. As she opened her eyes, she saw what he was busy doing. The spot where the heavy stream of water came inside the tunnel-where he had made the wall crack open- was getting bigger by the second. And now Bellamy was frantically making it wider and bigger with his hands. Oh, God! This was ingenious!

Without hesitation, Clarke began helping him too. The light from her flashlight made it possible for them to see, but at a certain point it began to flicker.

'No! No! Don't die on me now, trusty flashlight! We need the light.' Clarke thought, as she felt panic arise inside of her.

But like usual Clarke over won her 'almost panic attack' and used her energy on their task at hand. In a vigorous manner, she helped to make the opening wider for them to swim through it. When it was wide enough, Bellamy placed a hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. At this point, her flashlight was flickering constantly. She looked up at him and saw that he was gesturing for her to go first.

At that, Clarke immediately went through the opening. She moved as fast as she was able to, because at this point air was becoming a huge issue. Clarke fought with all her might to maintain calm. As she moved forward, her body started to ache, but she ignored it. And then the most wonderful thing happened; she was in clear water and with all the fight there was in her, she moved her arms and legs to get to the surface.

'Air!'

As her head reached the surface, Clarke sucked in the air- the precious, precious air- and smiled widely. "Yes! We did it, Bellamy!" she exclaimed, but she didn't get a reply so she waited.

But as the seconds crept by slowly, there was still no sign of him.-that made her start to worry.

"Bellamy! Bellamy!" She shouted, her voice trembling, as panic arose inside of her again.

'No! He cannot do this to me! God, please, no! Please!' was what went through her mind in those seconds.

Clarke frantically began to look around for him and whispered. "God, please, no. I need him. Don't take him away from me, now. Now that… I wanted to tell him that…" She whispered, but then she saw and heard him.

Within seconds, Clarke was beside him, as he coughed loudly.

"You're OK, you're OK, Bellamy! I'm here. We did it! We did it!" She said softly and smiled happily at him, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

Clarke held onto him tightly and as her eyes fluttered shut, she whispered softly."Thank you, God. Thank you for bringing him back to me." -_Cause everything's nothing without him_, she added in her head.

XXX

After a little while, they both got out of the water. And when they reached the shore, Clarke was so exhausted from the recent events that she dropped herself onto the ground. Bellamy followed suit next to her and looked at the sky. It was already night time and the stars illuminated the sky beautifully.

As they both admired the stars, Bellamy grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together. They silently lied next to each other, wishing that they could stay like that forever. But then Clarke shivered.

"You're cold." Bellamy stated and sat up.

He took his jacket off and handed it over to her."I know it's wet, but take it."

"No, you need it too, Bellamy."

"But you need it more, Princess. Don't act so stubborn all the time. Just take it, please?"

There it was again- those gorgeous, pleading dark eyes boring into hers, damn those eyes! So Clarke had no other choice but to accept the jacket. As Bellamy helped her wear it, Clarke felt like that was the most natural thing in the world. It felt so comforting- him helping her with stuff.

"Are you good, now?" Bellamy asked.

She nodded and smiled."Thank you."

"Princess?" Bellamy whispered.

"Yes?"

"We did it." he stated, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Yes, we did. Your plan was ingenious, Bellamy." She complimented.

"Really? Is this really happening right now? The brave Princess is complimenting me? Can you repeat it? I didn't hear it that well." He teased, as his lips curled into his signature smirk.

Clarke was about to hit him on his chest, but he caught her hand with one hand and cupped her face with his other hand. As she looked up at him, her breath caught in her throat. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Bellamy?"

"Princess?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because…" She started, but he cut her off.

"We've reached the surface. What did you want to tell me, Princess?"

Clarke swallowed hard and tore her eyes away from his. But Bellamy grabbed her face gently and turned her head to look at him.

"Princess?"

As she locked eyes with him, she fought a battle inside her head. Could she do it? Was she that brave to tell him? Or should she wait. They were here on Earth and everyday they fought to survive another day. Could she afford to let herself feel, while they were at war?

Bellamy saw that she was thinking hard, so he smiled and whispered."You don't have to overanalyze everything, you know. Especially this."

"I… Bellamy, I don't…" She began, but he interrupted her by grabbing her hand and placing it over his heart.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel my heart beating? That's for you. Only for you, Princess." he whispered.

As those words reached Clarke's ears, her heart melted, and her throat closed up.

"See, that wasn't that difficult, right?" he asked, as he tucked a blonde lock behind her ear.

Clarke wanted to tell him what she thought… what she wanted to tell him earlier, but the words refused to leave her lips.

As Bellamy watched her, he realized that she wasn't ready. So, he decided to let her off the hook.

"Do you know that the pain in my ankle is still excruciating?"

"Oh, God! I forgot about that. Let me take a look at it." She replied, relieved that he changed the subject.

After she inspected his foot, she said firmly." We should go back to camp, now. You need medical attention immediately."

"Yes, doctor. You are right." he replied.

"Are you mocking me?" Clarke asked, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I am not mocking you. You're right. We need to get back to camp."

"But you are mocking me about something else." She stated, as her hands landed on her hips.

"What? Why? No, I'm not!"

"Yes, the tone of your voice and the twinkle in your eyes… you are mocking me!" She argued.

"Princess, I…" he began, but she cut him off.

"And don't call me 'Princess', OK!" She shouted angrily.

"OK, Clarke, Clarke. Why are you angry at me all of a sudden? What did I do?"

She looked at him icily and groaned." I'm not angry at you, OK! I'm angry at myself!"

Bellamy cupped her face with both hands and stared into her ocean blue eyes." Tell me then. Why are you angry at yourself?"

Clarke couldn't take it anymore and finally let it _all_ out." I'm angry at myself, because I let Finn break my heart. And that's why I thought that my heart would never get mended again. But then you changed all of a sudden- since the day I told you that we… that I needed you. You changed for the better and that was amazing. And then I began caring for you. Out of the blue, I woke up one day and I realized that I cared about you and that scared the freaking hell out of me! But then you went missing and I went almost insane, because I couldn't find you. I moved heaven and Earth trying to find you… I even got into a huge argument with Finn the day before I went looking for you again." She confessed, and then paused for a few seconds to take a breath.

Then she continued. "And then I found you in the tunnel and I was so happy! But then we got stuck there, but thankfully you had a great plan to get us out. And when I reached the surface, you were still under water and I panicked… I panicked, because I thought you didn't make it! I begged and I prayed to God not to take you away from me." At this point her tears had rolled down her cheeks and her voice trembled heavily.

Bellamy smiled and looked at her lovingly."You were worried 'bout me?"

"Yes, of course I was, dumb ass!" she shouted, making Bellamy laugh wholeheartedly.

"Why are you laughing at me, Bellamy?" She said angrily.

At that, Bellamy stopped laughing and looked at her with a serious face. "No, I am not laughing at you, Princess. I wouldn't dare. See?"

Clarke watched him for a few seconds and then continued, when she was convinced that he wasn't laughing anymore." I prayed God to bring you back to me and he did… he brought you back to me… and now that you are here, breathing and alive I want to say what I had planned to tell you earlier, but I'm not able to. That's why I'm angry at myself. I want to tell you, but I can't."

Bellamy smiled and whispered."It's OK. It's fine, really. We have time." He replied, trying to hide his disappointment. But Clarke saw it in his eyes, making her swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

At the moment, Clarke couldn't express her feelings with words. Cause let's be honest. Sometimes words could ruin a perfect moment. And in the situation she was in, words definitely were _not_ enough.

"No, it's not fine." She replied, and decided something huge at that moment.

'If I cannot tell him, I sure as hell am going to show him.' Was what went through her head, before she went for it.

Clarke closed the small gap between them, her eyes shut tightly, pressing her lips hard onto his soft ones.

Bellamy didn't expect it and didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds, he did. And **HOW** he did respond…

The feel of her lips on his, made him almost lose his mind! With one hand, he gently grabbed her head while the other pulled her flush against him. They slowly moved their lips, their hearts beating wildly. Bellamy thought that he had died and gone to heaven…

The feel of her warm body was almost too overwhelming! Clarke's hands disappeared into his thick, dark curls and she gently tugged on it. -God, his hair felt so soft under her fingertips- She felt like her whole body tingled, from her head to her tummy and her toes. Never had a kiss swept her off of her feet like this.

When she felt him nibble on her bottom lip, she reacted by moaning softly against his mouth.

Tongues were dueling, breaths became ragged, their lips connected, hearts beating faster and faster… They held onto each other like they were each other's life lines…

At a certain point, Clarke's hands were locked around the back of his neck and his hands felt… really 'locked' on her waist, like he never wanted to let her go. She almost forgot to breathe with all the emotions that were going through her, the feel of his fingers gripping her softly, but _possessively_ on her soft flesh.

At the moment, everything about Bellamy made her dizzy. Deliciously dizzy that is…

A tornado of feelings went through him, almost making him lose control.

At one point, they were grabbing at each other, touching and caressing.

"Princess." He moaned.

"Yes." she said in between kisses. She was making sweet soft noises that were driving him insane!

"We need to slow down." Bellamy whispered.

"You are right." Clarke panted, but kept on kissing him and her hands even wandered under his shirt, making him moan in pleasure.

Oh, that particular sound made something inside her snap! In one swift move, she sat on his lap, straddling Bellamy and kissed him rougher and harder, their bodies molding into one.

Bellamy felt heat spreading throughout his body. He was completely consumed by Clarke. Gently he broke the kiss and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Hey, do I have a wild Princess in my arms?" He teased, as they both sucked in a much needed breath.

But before she could answer him, he crashed his lips onto hers. Clarke moaned softly, feeling how he was claiming her lips... like some _freaking_ caveman.

Lips were moving, tongues were playing with each other and at one point, hands were touching and gripping and tugging. Her fingers grabbed his hair, while his hand disappeared in her soft, blonde locks. Bellamy touched Clarke with _so_ much passion, she bet that it made angels cry…

Breathes became ragged and shallow, bottom lips were being softly bitten while whimpers were being heard.

They got _so_ lost into each other, lost in their desire for each other, that they didn't hear people approaching them.

"You two get on your feet, now!" They both heard a man shout behind them.

Clarke and Bellamy immediately let go of each other and turned around to face the man. Oh, crap! They were surrounded by men with axes, bows and arrows.

Shit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank u so much for the reviews. :)<strong>_

_**Leave me your thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke was in a sitting position and looked up at the men and women who were speaking in another language… or was it just a dialect? She wasn't sure, all she knew was that she was separated from Bellamy and that she needed to see him right away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you all, but I have to see my friend. Where have you taken him?" she asked, while she glared at the people, her voice a bit shaky.

She didn't know these people and didn't know what they were planning, so it made her a bit on edge right now. To be honest, she was scared- very scared.

"Your friend is in good hands, don't worry." A young woman with auburn hair replied, her voice soft and gentle.

As Clarke observed said woman, she calmed down a bit. The young woman had soft features, the color of her eyes black as the night.

Clarke inhaled deeply, as her eyes darted from the young woman to the other people in the room."Why should I trust you?" she asked, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me, I should introduce myself first. My name is Jasmine and I am the daughter of the leader of this tribe." The auburn haired woman said, and then folded her hands and interlaced her fingers, then bowed her head in front of Clarke.

The gesture made Clarke a bit uncomfortable for a moment, as she sat there not knowing what to do."Uh-hmm… my name is Clarke Griffin and I am co-leader of the 100." She replied, and mimicked the other woman's gesture.

At that, all of the people in the room smiled and walked away, except for Jasmine."So, who is the other leader then?"

"His name is Bellamy Blake. He is my friend. Can I please see him? Where is he?" Clarke didn't waste any time firing all the questions at Jasmine.

"Is your co-leader, this Bellamy Blake, your betrothed?"

Clarke was speechless for a few seconds, wondering what the right answer would be. But then it dawned on her that Jasmine's men surely must have told their leader that they saw her and Bellamy kiss- Crap! She had to lie… And when she saw Jasmine raise an eyebrow, Clarke hastily nodded and uttered."Yes, he's my betrothed." – God, what had she gotten herself into? Heat rose to her cheeks, as she was thinking about being betrothed to Bellamy.

"Good, if so then I will allow you to see him tomorrow evening." Jasmine stated.

"What? Why? Why not now? He's hurt! His ankle is broken! I need to take care of his injured ankle!" Clarke protested, as her hands clenched into fists.

"Miss Griffin, it is late and you must be exhausted. You need to rest first."

"But I have to see him now!" Clarke argued.

At this point, Jasmine had lost her patience with Clarke. You could tell that she wasn't used to people talking back at her."Listen to me carefully. You are my guest… your betrothed is also my guest. My best healer is taking good care of his ankle right now. My people and I are not from the same tribe as Anya, OK? You are lucky that you and your betrothed washed up on _my _territory, and not on Anya's. We are a fine tribe and no one dares to defy us, because we have a mighty army. But that does not change who we are- we hate wars and we most definitely are not hostile people. You are my guest and you will see your betrothed tomorrow evening. Is that clear?" the pretty auburn haired woman explained.

Clarke hesitated, but thought back on how she and Bellamy ended up here in this village. They were surrounded by five men- all of them carried weapons, so they both knew that they were outnumbered. Plus Bellamy was injured, so within minutes they both were tied up and the men ordered them to walk. Bellamy wasn't able to walk on his own, so one of the men helped him. That was the first sign- that's when Clarke first noticed that these people were from another tribe. The second sign- the men were wearing different clothing: light brown instead of black leather. The third sign- the men wore their hair long and in braids.

Clarke was still worried, but Jasmine's words sounded so sincere, and she didn't have much of a choice here. She had to wait if she wanted to see Bellamy."OK, I will wait."

At those words, Jasmine's lips curled into a small smile."OK, in the meantime my people will take care of you."

Clarke frowned."What do you mean- they will take care of m…" she began, but was startled by three women who came barging into the room and who were talking and laughing loudly.

"Come, come, you are our guest. We will take care of you. Your clothes are wet! Come, come… we'll give you dry clothes, so you won't catch a cold! Come!" they said and grabbed Clarke.

"But…" Clarke tried to protest, but the women were already dragging her away to another room.

XXXXX

"Oh, God, we've finally reached camp, boys!" Raven said happily.

"Phew! I'm so glad we've made it." Andy replied, as he smiled at her.

"Woohoo!" the other boy celebrated.

They had almost reached the gate, when it opened immediately. The other kids were curiously waiting and gathered round them. They asked all kind of questions, so Raven answered them one by one.

"Hey, get them water and some meat, you guys!" Miller ordered.

Raven was just about to take a bite of her food, when Octavia, Jasper and Finn walked hastily towards her."Hey! How are you? How was the trip?" asked Finn.

Raven took a bite of her meat and looked up at him." Well, it didn't go that well, I guess."

"Did you guys find my brother?" Octavia asked, as she looked around for Bellamy.

Raven shook her head."I'm sorry, Octavia. We spent two days looking for Bellamy, but there was no sign of him anywhere. We searched high and low, but without any success." She replied, as she placed her hand on Octavia's shoulder.

"But did you guys try your very best? I won't make it without him, you know. I need my brother." Octavia stated, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

At that, Jasper grabbed her hand to comfort Octavia.

Finn shook his head and muttered." I knew it was a bad plan from the start!" And as his eyes darted from Raven to the two boys and then back to Raven, he asked." And where is Clarke?"

Raven took a swig of her water and let out a breath." She's still in the woods. We ran out of food and water, so we had to get back here. Clarke told us to come back to camp, but she didn't come with us because she was determined to find Bellamy."

At that, Finn gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists."What? Why? Why did you let her do that?" Finn shouted in Raven's face, as he glared at her.

Oh, that did it for Raven. She handed her water to one of the others and went all up in Finn's face."Hey! Clarke is a big girl, alright! I didn't force her to do what she did! She wanted to find Bellamy and there was no way in hell that I… or anyone else could've changed her stubborn mind about it!"

"But you could've tried, Raven! You could've tried to talk her out of it! But you didn't! You let her go, just like that! And now what? Huh?" Finn spat at her.

"Hey, you listen to me and listen to me good, OK. I did try, but she wouldn't listen to me! What do you think that I am? Huh?"

"Now she's probably in danger! Maybe that's what you wanted, right! Because you don't want any competitio…" Finn snapped, but got cut off by Raven slapping him hard on his cheek.

"How dare you." Raven whispered, as tears pooled in her eyes.

Andy- one of the two boys who also went looking for Bellamy- had been watching the argument silently, but decided to help Raven, when he saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Finn, shut up and leave Raven alone! All three of us are exhausted from the trip. It's late and we can't do anything to help Clarke or Bellamy right now. So, GIVE IT A REST!" Andy warned, as he gave Finn a threatening look.

"It's fine, Andy. Leave him." Raven said softly, making him turn around to face her.

She was thankful that the blonde boy stood up for her. So when Andy's eyes met Raven's, she thanked him with her eyes and nodded.

"OK, break it up everyone! It's late! Go back to your tents you all… well, except for the ones on guard duty! Go, now!" Miller ordered.

"But…" Finn protested, but Miller cut him off.

"Tomorrow, Finn." He said and walked away without further acknowledging him.

XXXXX

One moment Clarke was standing in her still wet clothes, and within seconds the three older, cheerful women had taken it all off of her- even her underwear!

"Wait! But…" She objected, but one of the women handed her a towel, and said."Come, we are going to make you feel all better, child."

Clarke was wrapped in a wide and big towel. As they led her out of the room, they ended up underground." Where are we going, ladies?" she asked, her voice shaky but they just said." Come, come."

Aaargh! Those words were beginning to freaking annoy her. They were walking through a tunnel, and as Clarke looked around she noticed that there were lots of tunnels.

"OK, sweet girl. We're here!" Anna, one of the women stated.

Wow! At the moment, Clarke was in an underground bathhouse! There was streaming warm water and boy, she so wanted to jump into it and enjoy.

"Go on, get in." Anna said with a smile on her face."This is a private space, usually only Jasmine washes here, but you're her guest."

Clarke hesitated." Really? I can get in?"

"If you won't get in on your own, I will push you."Anna warned playfully.

"No, there's no need for that." Clarke replied and took off the big towel.

As she sank into the wonderful warm water, her eyes automatically fell shut. 'OH MY GAWD!' was what went through her head.

"Does it feel good?" Anna asked.

With her eyes still closed, Clarke nodded in agreement."Uhuh! hmmmm… so good!" She uttered.

"Enjoy, dear." Anna said.

_**~ The next day ~**_

Clarke awoke with a smile on her face. She felt amazing and for once she could enjoy a little of heaven on Earth. Of course it couldn't last forever, but she sure was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. As she stretched herself, her eyes fluttered open slowly. Rays of sunlight were peaking inside the wooden room, wishing her good morning.

"Bellamy." She whispered.

Clarke missed him like crazy! God, what she would do to be in his arms right now… to look into his gorgeous chocolate dark eyes and to see his freckles on his face, to run her fingers through his soft, wild curls… Bellamy…

As a sigh escaped her lips, she heard a soft knock on her door."Are you up, Clarke?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I am."

Anna walked in and handed Clarke her clothes."Here you go. It has been washed, it's dry and clean, my dear."

"Thank you, Anna. Can I go wash up in the bathhouse again?" Clarke asked.

"Of course, dear. I will ask one of the girls to lead you there." The older woman replied kindly.

"Anna, how is Bellamy doing?" Clarke asked, the concern in her voice evident and clear.

The older woman smiled."He's doing well, dear. He was being a bit difficult at first, because he insisted that he wanted to see you right away- he didn't believe that you were doing well. But as you know, Jasmine, daughter of our leader can be very convincing." Anna explained.

"OK, I'm happy he's doing fine. Uhhmm... where are Jasmine's parents?"

"Well, her mother died when she was 2 and her father is on a long journey at the moment."

"Oh, so she is the leader of this tribe as long as he's away?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes, she is." Anna replied with pride in her voice." She will become a great leader one day."

Clarke nodded and smiled."Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. I will call the girls now, so you can wash." Anna stated and walked out the door.

XXXXX

At the moment, Clarke was busy doing archery. Jasmine had invited her to watch her men train. But once Clarke arrived there, she asked if she could shoot also- to kill the time. Cause in Clarke's opinion the day had crept by so freaking slowly! She just couldn't wait anymore to see Bellamy. God, she missed him. She prayed that his injury hadn't gotten worse, hoping that Jasmine's healers are taking good care of that ankle of his.

"Clarke? Are you listening to me?" Jasmine asked, as she raised her eyebrow.

Clarke shook her head and replied."Uhumm… yeah, I'm sorry, Jasmine. I was kinda distracted."

That's when one of the young ladies whispered in Jasmine's ear. At that, they both laughed.

"Huh? What did she say?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Katarina says that she bets that you were thinking about your betrothed- your very handsome betrothed." Jasmine replied, as her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well, I… no… I mean." Clarke stuttered.

"You are very lucky, you know Clarke. He is very handsome. If he weren't betrothed to you, he might want to stay here with us. All the girls are charmed by him." Jasmine said.

As a pang of jealousy arose from inside of her, Clarke gripped the bow so tightly that she almost broke it. "Yes, I know. I'm a very lucky girl. And you know what I also know?" she asked annoyed.

" What?" Jasmine asked, as her lips curled into a smile.

"He is _mine_." Clarke replied and took the shot, but missed the target, making the girls giggle. Jasmine just looked at Clarke with a smile on her face, amused at the blonde girl's reaction.

**_~ That evening ~_**

Clarke had washed up at the bathhouse and was about to wear her clothes, when Anna walked in.

"Good evening." The older woman greeted.

"Evening, Anna." Clarke greeted back.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Well, Jasmine knows that you only have one pair of clothing. She has a lot, and this one's new. So, she thought it would be a good idea to give you these." Anna explained and handed Clarke the clothes.

"Oh, my God. These smell new! I love it. Thank you!" Clarke exclaimed, as she admired the clothing.

Anna nodded and was satisfied that Clarke loved the dress, pants and blouse."And now, the girls will make you look even more beautiful. Girls?" Anna ordered.

Three girls walked in and helped Clarke wear the dress, and they also combed her hair till it shone. After, they braided her blonde locks in a gorgeous hairstyle. They painted her lips with red berries and gave her cheeks some color.

Clarke felt like a Princess, being pampered like this. When the girls were done, they clapped and cheered loudly." You look so beautiful! Your betrothed won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Katarina stated, making the girls giggle.

At that, Clarke's cheeks turned crimson red, making her cover her face.

Anna shook her head."Oh, leave her alone, girls. Don't tease her like that, OK."

XXXXX

As the time neared for her to see Bellamy again, her heart started to flutter in her chest. Nervously, Clarke ran a hand through her blonde locks.

Bellamy... Bellamy with his mysterious eyes and callous, rough hands. Just the thought of him touching her skin, made her body tingle all over. Bell-amy…

"Stop it, Clarke Griffin. Now is not the time to think about your so called 'betrothed'." She whispered.

Clarke shook her head and concentrated on the plan. OK, what's the plan? The plan was to talk to Bellamy about some strategies. Jasmine's tribe is very influential- not to mention, her army is very strong. Clarke had seen the men train that afternoon, they were very skilled and Jasmine's army is large in numbers. If she and Bellamy could convince Jasmine to help them with their enemy, Anya, the day could finally arrive for them, where they were able to walk the Earth with no more fears.

"OK, here goes." Clarke whispered and walked inside the wooden house.

XXXXX

Bellamy was sitting up in bed, and was talking to one of the healers. It was as if some force told him to look up. And when he did, his breath caught in his throat. There she was- _his_ Princess, walking inside the wooden house. She looked phe-no-me-nal! Clarke was wearing a beautiful brown leather dress that accentuated her magnificent curves, her blonde tresses were braided gorgeously, her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires, her cheeks were pinkish, and boy her lips… her lips were painted red…

As she stood in front of him, Bellamy swallowed hard. Oh, boy. He's got it _bad_. He was in deep, deep trouble.

"Bellamy." he heard her whisper.

Yes, he was most definitely in trouble. Crap!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for the reviews. :)<em>**

**_Leave me your thoughts?_**


End file.
